This invention is directed to a new and improved plastic container which is used to pour liquid.
Plastic containers having removable tops for storing and pouring liquids e.g. juice are well known.
They come in various forms and have an opening for the liquid and sometimes a spout to direct the flow of liquid from the container.
Very often the port (opening) is provided with a cap which takes various forms to seal the port.
This invention provides a plastic top for a container which has a new and improved sealing means as well as new and improved means to make it easy to use.